The Rowdyruff Boys
The Rowdyruff Boys Z are a trio of villains and the rivals of The Powerpuff Girls Z. They resemble a street gang. They dress in black windbreakers lined with their trademark colors and skate shoes that increase their speed. They are slightly shorter than the Powerpuff Girls Z. They were created by Mojo Jojo after breaking into the Professor's lab and stealing a canister of Chemical Z. Mojo also used Blossom's curly straw, Bubbles' used cotton swab, Buttercup's smelly sweat sock (which all become their weapons), and snips of his hair to create them. The Rowdyruff Boys love to disgust and annoy the citizens of New Townsville (in America), as well as the Powerpuff Girls Z, who they refer to as "old hags." They have no respect for anyone, including Mojo Jojo who they refer to as "Mama." History They were first shown in "The Rowdyruff Boys", where Mojo had sneaked into the Professor's Lab and stole the Chemical Z along with Blossom's curly straw, Bubbles' used cotton swab, Buttercup's stinky sock, and Mojo's plucked hair. After being born, or created they named themselves Brick, Boomer, and Butch and ran off, leaving Mojo. They run off causing trouble throughout the city where the citizens attack Mojo, thinking he's responsible for this. Not too soon, the Powerpuff Girls Z see what is going on and they soon find Mojo where he reveals to them that it is really The Rowdyruff Boys causing all the trouble. With that, he runs off leaving the boys in the hands of the girls themselves. Shortly, the boys begin torturing the girls through the nastiest way possible which includes flipping their skirts and exposing their bad odor. They find Mojo, lying to him that the girls had been the ones who had cause them trouble. To this, Mojo engages into a fight with the girls where the boys witness it. The Powerpuff Girls manage to defeat Mojo to which Blossom states that girls can actually prove themselves strong. Despite this, the boys refuse to accept this as the truth and stick their fingers up their noses before leaving the girls. In the end, The Rowdyruff Boys run back to Mojo, however; not before telling him, they will be leaving him as they go off through Tokyo city. Personality The boys like to irritate, insult, or annoy the people of American New Townsville, as well as the girls, who they refer to as 'old hags'. They have no respect for anyone, including Mojo Jojo who they refer to as "Mama." Members Brick Brick is the appointed leader of the Rowdyruffs and being the counterpart of Blossom. Just like his counterpart, they do have some similarities to each other like they're both red-heads, Brick has his red cap in exchange for Blossom's red bow, and they are both leaders on their own teams. Brick uses Blossom's curly straw to spit out Spitballs. He is mostly the troublemaker in their group while Blossom is the opposite in her group. His signature color is Red. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters affected by Black Z Rays Category:Villains Boomer Boomer is the sensitive member of the group and is the counterpart of Bubbles. They too have some similarities, like their both signature colors are shades of blue, both of them are blond, and his haircut is in a wing style similar to Bubbles' pigtails. He uses Bubbles' cotton swab to throw his earwaxes. His signature color is Blue. Butch Butch is the toughest member of the group and is the counterpart of Buttercup. Just like his brothers, they too have some similarities. They are the toughest member in their groups, and both of their hair is raven colored. He uses Buttercup's stinky sock as a boomerang. His signature color is Green. Gallery Power and Weapon Brick's weapon is actually Blossom's heart twisty straw, which he shoots spits balls at the girls, Boomer's weapon is Bubbles' used cotton bud used his own ear wax at opponents and Butch's weapon is Buttercup's smelly gym sock which he would throw to attack opponents with bad smells. Trivia *These boys are even more disgusting and perverted as opposed to the original boys in the Powerpuff Girls. *Unlike the original boys in The Rowdyruff Boys (episode) ''of the original ''Powerpuff Girls, they were created with real Chemical Z (rather than an imitation of Chemical X) and in the Utonium's home (Mojo managed to sneak in), rather than in Mojo Jojo's jail. *Like the original boys in the show the Powerpuff Girls, they are also shown that kisses are their weakness. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters affected by Black Z Rays Category:Villains